


Call Me Maybe

by TheFabRosevest



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Based on a song, Drunkenness, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabRosevest/pseuds/TheFabRosevest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon meets a boy he can’t get out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend said I should write a fic based on the song Call Me Maybe so I did :3

It’s a warm evening, almost unbearable hot and the warm breeze isn’t really helping.

Brendon is walking home after his shift at the smoothie hut with his head down. He just wants to go home, just inside where it’s nice and not so hot.

He isn’t in the best mood. His shift was long and he hates his job, so he just stares at his shoes and walks faster.

When he rounds the corner, it’s already too late when he sees the guy walking right into him and they both fall to the floor. The books the boy was holding fall to the ground with a loud bump.

“Sorry” Brendon mumbles and makes grabby hands for the books to get them off the ground for the guy.

When he gets up to hand them to the guy, his heart skips a beat.

In front of him stands the prettiest boy he ever saw in his entire life. Brendon just stares at his face in awe as the guy takes the books from him and observes him, a bit confused.

“Thanks” he says and makes an attempt to walk past, but Brendon stops him with his arm. “What?” the guy asks as Brendon looks him up and down.

The boy is wearing a tight shirt and a newsboy cap, even if it has to be really hot under that thing. His jeans are ripped and Brendon can see the skin just above his left knee.

Actually, he doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but in this case he makes an exception.

He holds one hand, motioning for the boy to wait a moment as he fiddles with his backpack, searching for something. He makes a happy noise when he finds what he was looking for and a few seconds later, he holds a piece of paper out for the boy to take.

“I just met you.” He says nervously and shrugs. “And this is crazy.”

The boy just watches him a bit creeped out.

“But here’s my number.” He continues. “So call me maybe?”

The guy looks down at the note and then up at Brendon again.

“Uhm” he starts and slowly takes the paper. “Thank you?”

Brendon beams and takes a step forward. The boy takes one backwards.

“I have to go.” The guy says and walks past Brendon quickly.

“I’m Brendon!” Brendon yells after him, but the boy just continues walking down the sidewalk with quite some tension in his shoulders.

Brendon considers running after him for a moment to ask for his name, but he doesn’t do it and just runs home, where he puts his phone on the kitchen table while he eats something, staring at it the whole time.

When he goes to bed two hours after that, the phone is lying on his bedside table, ready to be picked up in case the boy calls.

The problem is that he doesn’t.

*

When Brendon wakes up the next morning, he checks his phone and is disappointed when nobody called him or left a message. He feels like a total creep, but he just can’t help it. He already misses the boy and he doesn’t even know him!

He eats breakfast and showers (with the phone next to the shower, duh) before he leaves to walk around town a bit till he has to work. He silently hopes that he’ll see the boy again somewhere, but his mind tells him that this won’t happen.

*

He’s walking around the shopping centre, not really wanting to buy something. His thoughts still circle around the guy and he just wants to see him or for him to call, but of course, that doesn’t happen.

By the time he has to work, he just walked through town (searching for the boy, but he won’t admit that) and bought ice cream.

*

The next three days are just like this and Brendon goes crazy, because he can’t get the boy out of his head.

The forth day, he stayed at home till he had to leave for work and now he’s standing behind the counter at smoothie hut and there are just three costumers.

Reading a magazine he doesn’t care about, he ignores the bell above the door when the shrill sound echoes through the room. Someone coughs and Brendon finally looks up.

He makes a sound kind of like a squeak when he sees that the boy is standing in front of him.

“Oh my god! It’s you! You didn’t call!” Brendon babbles and leans forward.

“Yeah … well, I’d like to have a strawberry smoothie.”

“What’s your name? Can I have your number?”

“Uhm … no?”

“Please!”

“I just want a smoothie.”

“Tell me your name and you get your smoothie.”

The boy sighs and looks around before he takes one step backwards and looks at Brendon again.

“Ryan”

“Ryan!” Brendon yells happily and turns around to get the smoothie. “You still have my number, right?”

“I don’t know.” Ryan says in a bored voice.

“You don’t know?! You should give me yours.”

“No”

Brendon bites the inside of his cheek as he finishes the smoothie. He doesn’t want Ryan to leave. He has to do something.

“Wait a second!” he says and when he rushes through the back door, he can hear Ryan sigh behind him.

“Jon! I don’t feel so well, do you think you can handle it on your own for the rest of the day?” he yells and waits till Jon walks around the corner, nodding his head.

“Thanks!” he yells and runs out again.

Ryan is still standing there, staring at his finished smoothie that is still behind the counter, where he can’t reach it. Brendon grabs it and hands it to Ryan. Just when Ryan wants to hand him the money, he shakes his head.

“It’s on me.” He says and smiles, but Ryan just shakes his head and turns to leave.

“Hey, I’m finished with work for the day. Wanna do something?” Brendon asks as he follows Ryan out of the smoothie hut.

“No”

“Why not? We could watch a movie or something. I’ll pay.”

“I said no.”

“Then maybe tomorrow?”

“No”

“But why not?”

Ryan sighs and turns around, what causes Brendon to run into him so that they’re standing chest to chest. Brendon beams and places his hands on Ryan’s hips.

“Let go!” Ryan yells and jumps back. “I don’t want to do something with you, alright? Just leave me alone, okay?”

“No”

“No?”

“No”

“Okay, I’m just going to leave now.” Ryan says carefully and turns around.

“You could at least give me your number.”

Ryan turns around again, anger rising in him even more.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! I said no! Accept that!”

“No”

Ryan just rolls his eyes and starts walking down the sidewalk. Brendon waits a few seconds before he starts to follow. He’s maybe five feet behind Ryan and the boy seems to feel safe again, but Brendon just grins and keeps following, watching Ryan’s ass while doing so with a content smile.

When Ryan turns a corner, he notices him though and stops in his tracks to stare at Brendon with wide eyes.

“Leave me alone, for fuck’s sake!” he yells and starts running.

Brendon just grins and watches Ryan jog down the street. For now he’ll stop, but they will meet again and then he won’t let him leave so easily.

With a creepy smile, he turns around to head home where he starts searching through the phone book for everyone with the name  _Ryan_.

*

After searching (he refuses to call it stalking yet) for three hours straight, he has a list of numbers and addresses to try. The first ten people he calls aren’t Ryan and he starts to feel awkward. He swears to himself that he’ll try one more number and then he’ll stop.

He dials the number and raises the phone to his ear and waits.

It beeps five times before someone gets it.

“Hello?” an annoyed voice asks.

Ryan

“Hey Ryan” Brendon says with a stupid grin. “Found you!”

“Oh fuck.”

“This will be so much fun. I can call you all the time.”

“I can change my number.”

“You won’t. So I thought that we could go out tomorrow.”

“Leave me the fuck alone you creep!” Ryan yells and hangs up.

That wasn’t how Brendon imagined it. He dials the number again, but no one picks up. So he decides to leave a message. After the last beep he starts talking.

“Hey Ryan! I just wanted to tell you that I won’t stop calling. You will pick up sooner or later. So uhm … what else could I talk about. Oh yes, I’ll get you tomorrow at six and we’ll watch a movie. See you.”

He hangs up and starts laughing. Not even two minutes later, the phone rings and Brendon picks up.

“Yes?”

“I am not going to watch a fucking movie with you. I am not going to do anything with you. Do I have to speak more clearly?” Ryan murmurs threatening.

“We could go somewhere for dinner.”

“No!”

“I’ll pay.”

“What about the word  _no_  don’t you understand?!”

“I understand it. I just don’t accept it and tend to ignore it.”

“Why do you even want to do something with me so badly?”

“Are you kidding me? Did you look at yourself lately or are you one of those people who haven’t got a mirror? I just saw you and BOOM! You’re just incredibly cute and I like your ass.”

“So I have a stalker now?”

“Yes”

“Oh god no. What did I do to deserve this?”  
  
“Take it as a compliment.”

“No, just no. Leave me alone.”

“Tomorrow at six.”

“No”

“Yes”

“No!”

“See you”

“No”

“Bye”

Brendon hangs up and makes a content sound.

“I have a date.” He tells himself proudly.

*

The next day, he can’t wait for his shift to be over. When he’s finally allowed to go home, he runs the whole way. Once at home, he puts on his best clothes and grabs all the money he can find. Then he heads out. At first, he runs to the small florist around the corner to get a few roses. Then he heads for the bus station.

He wishes he had a car, but he doesn’t and so he has to take the bus. Brendon hates busses. They are always full of people who bump against him fucking everywhere and he can’t stand it.

When the bus reaches the bus station nearest to Ryan’s house, Brendon steps out and looks at the address again. He sighs and starts searching.

When he thinks he found the house, he checks three times if it’s right before he walks up to the front door and knocks.

Of course he can think like a normal person. He knows that Ryan probably (okay, most likely) won’t open the door, but Brendon knows that he will at least look out the window and when he sees him standing there with roses in his hand and dressed his best he will get a guilty conscience.

Brendon stands there for ten minutes and before he leaves, he lays the roses down in front of the door.

Fuck dinner, he heads for the next nightclub.

*

When he walks into the club, the smell of sweat and alcohol hits him immediately and he smiles. When he walks over to the bar, his smile widens.

Ryan is sitting there, a beer in front of him. He has his head buried in his hands and just now Brendon notices the guy next to him who is talking.

He doesn’t think too long and walks over.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” he asks the guy with a polite smile.

“I’m kind of flirting here, so leave me alone.” The guy says and turns his head towards Ryan again, who is now looking up at Brendon, his shoulders slumping down as he sighs.

“No, fuck off.” Brendon says and grabs the guy’s arm.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?”

“That’s my boyfriend you’re flirting with.”

“Oh, I didn’t- ”

“Oh, just fuck off.”

The guy nods and runs off towards the dance floor.

Brendon grins as he looks after the guy and then sits down next to Ryan.

“Do I have to thank you now? Because I really don’t know if I want to.” Ryan mumbles and takes a sip of his beer.

“You should thank me.”

“I don’t know who’s worse. You or that guy.”

“That guy”

Ryan watches him with a tired expression.

“So … you weren’t there when I wanted to pick you up. I left the roses at your doorstep.”

“You bought me roses?” Ryan asks with disbelief.

“Of course. I’m a gentlemen.”

“Okay, that’s cute, even for a stalker.”

Brendon beams.

“But I guess that’s what you wanted. For me to think you’re nice.” Ryan adds and looks away.

“Well that’s the plan.”

Ryan sighs and lets his head fall down on the counter.

“Your beer is empty.” Brendon states.

“Yep”

Brendon remains silent.

“I can’t afford to buy another one. That guy already bought me this one.”

“Oh”

Silence falls over them once more before Brendon talks again.

“My offer still stands.”

“What?”

“Dinner”

Ryan purses his lips in thought and looks at his empty beer bottle.

“Don’t think about it as a date with a creepy stalker. Just think about the fact that I’ll pay. You get food and I get to spend time with you. Everyone is happy.”

“This is such a bad idea.” Ryan murmurs.

“Is that a yes?”

Ryan closes his eyes.

“Yes”

“Fuck yeah!” Brendon yells and grabs Ryan’s arm. “Let’s go.”

*

Half an hour later they sit in some restaurant, waiting for their food to arrive.

“Stop staring at me.” Ryan says.

He takes a sip of the wine Brendon ordered for him without asking. There’s a plan behind that, but Brendon refuses to call himself creepy for it.

At the time their food arrives, Ryan finishes his second glass of wine and Brendon is fast with ordering another one. He himself stopped after the first one and ordered a coke.

When they leave the restaurant, Ryan is pretty drunk. Five glasses of wine do that to you. Ryan doesn’t even ask when Brendon drags him onto the bus.

“I don’t even know why I spend time with you. You’re a stalker. Okay, it’s a compliment somehow, but it’s just soooooo creepy.” Ryan babbles and Brendon just nods, hoping that the bus would drive faster.

Ryan keeps babbling about pointless stuff and by the time they arrive at Brendon’s apartment, he stopped talking and just giggles.

“Where are we?” he asks between giggles.

“At my apartment.” Brendon answers.

He’s getting a bit annoyed by Ryan’s behaviour, but he can’t deny that it’s cute nonetheless.

“Why?”

Brendon just grabs Ryan’s arm and pulls him along. They stumble into the bedroom and Ryan jumps onto the bed immediately.

“A bed! I’m soooooo tired. I could sleep forever and ever and ever.”

“No sleeping just yet.” Brendon mumbles and crawls onto the bed as well.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asks, but it sounds clueless and he’s smiling innocently.

Brendon doesn’t answer and pushes Ryan back so he’s lying on his back.

“Ouch, that was mean. You can’t just push people around.” Ryan babbles and Brendon waits patiently for him to stop talking.

When Ryan finally shuts his mouth, Brendon starts to grin and leans forward so that his nose is almost touching Ryan’s.

“Alright, no talking from now on.”

“Why?” Ryan asks, still so clueless.

“Because I say so.”

Then he closes the gap between them and pushes his lips to Ryan’s. The other boy doesn’t move along at first, but then he opens his mouth without further thinking and Brendon pushes his tongue inside.

The kiss isn’t sweet at all. It’s rough and kind of awkward, but Brendon could care less.

“God, you can’t ever get sober again.” He mumbles when he draws back to breathe.

“You got me drunk so you can do this, didn’t you?” Ryan asks and realization shows on his face.

“Of course.”

“You’re evil. I want to leave.”

“I’m afraid that’s not an option.” Brendon purrs and lowers his head to kiss Ryan again.

He tries to get away from Brendon’s mouth, but Brendon holds his head in place.

“I didn’t do all of this to let you leave again.” He whispers against Ryan’s lips.

“I don’t want this.”  
  
“I don’t care.”

Brendon just grins and kisses Ryan again, still holding his head in place. Ryan tries to keep his mouth closed, but Brendon forces his lips apart and licks into his mouth.

Ryan starts to struggle and tries to push Brendon away, but suddenly his hands are held above his head.

“Just play along and this will be over soon.” Brendon purrs as he lowers one hand to Ryan’s zipper, still holding Ryan’s hands above his head with the other.

“Are you going to rape me?” Ryan asks and his voice sounds scared.

“I wouldn’t call it rape. I would rather call it surprise sex.”

“Fuck you!”

“Yep, going to do that.”

A silent whimper escapes Ryan’s lips as Brendon shoves his jeans down. Seconds later, said jeans hit the floor.

“Please don’t do this.” Ryan whimpers.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t. You won’t go out with me. I just want to have fun as long as I can.”

“N-no. I will go out with you, okay? I will.”

“No, you won’t. Don’t lie.”

“I will!”

Brendon leans back on his heals and stares down at Ryan with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t believe you.” He hisses coldly.

“I mean it! I swear!”

“You’re still drunk. Why should I believe you?”

“I’m not too drunk to think!”

“You are or are you telling me that you wanted to come with me?”

Ryan stays silent and swallows.

“You look cute when you’re scared, god.” Brendon whispers and leans forward to kiss the corner of Ryan’s mouth.

“Please, I promise to go out with you, but please don’t do this now.” Ryan whimpers.

Brendon draws back again and watches Ryan’s face calmly.

“I want you to understand that I’m not some creep. I don’t do this with every boy I see. You caught my eye and you’re the only one and you will be the only one.” Brendon explains.

Ryan frowns, not knowing why Brendon is telling him that.

“I would be good to you, Ryan. You wouldn’t have to worry about money again.” He continues.

“I already agreed.”

Brendon’s cold stare stays for several minutes. Then he nods to himself and lies down next to Ryan.

“Alright, I hope you’re still so cooperative in the morning.” Brendon purrs and wraps himself around Ryan.

“Could you- ” Ryan starts.

“Oh, of course.” Brendon mumbles and backs off again.

“Thanks”

Then Ryan rolls over and wraps the covers around him in a try to get as much space between him and Brendon as possible. Some time after that, he actually manages to fall asleep.

*

When Ryan wakes up, he’s alone.

He sits up and a headache hammers against his forehead immediately.

“Oh god” he groans and holds his head.

“Good morning, beautiful. I made breakfast and I bet you could use an aspirin, huh?”

Ryan raises his gaze to find Brendon standing in the door, grinning like a child with a pair of dorky red glasses on his nose.

“Uhm … sure.” He says and gets out of the bed to follow Brendon into the kitchen where he sits down on the small table.

“I hope you like waffles.” Brendon grins as he places a plate with waffles in front of Ryan.

“Of course, thank you.”

“No need to thank me.”

Brendon smiles stupidly and turns to get a glass of water and an aspirin, which he places in front of Ryan. Ryan just watches him with a guilty pressure in his stomach.

When Ryan gulped the medicine down, Brendon takes the empty glass away again to place it on the counter for now. Then he sits down across from Ryan to watch him eat.

“Don’t you want to eat as well?” Ryan asks between bites.

“Nah, I already ate. Couldn’t wait.”

“Oh, okay.”

“So, about last night. You remember, right?”

“Yes, I remember.”

Brendon starts to grin.

“I’m sorry about scaring you.”

“Scaring me is an understatement. You wanted to fucking rape me.”

“You said you would go out with me.”

“I know.”

“Still?”

Ryan chews slowly while he thinks, his gaze never leaving Brendon’s.

“Why not?” he shrugs then.

“Really?”

“Yes”

“Yes! Then the scaring part was worth it!”

“What?”

“You didn’t really think I would rape you, did you?”

Ryan stares at him blankly.

“I just know how to treat people so I get what I want.” Brendon whispers with an evil smile and Ryan’s mouth falls open.

“You mean … this was just a tactic to get me to go out with you? Because you knew that I would- ”

“Of course. I may stalk you, but I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Ryan stays silent for a few minutes while eating and then he starts to laugh.

“You are so weird.” He laughs.

“That’s true, but you will go out with me anyway.”

“I guess I will.”

“I’m not so bad after all, huh?”

Ryan shows him a lopsided smile before he answers.

“No, you’re not.” In his head he silently adds  _‘this could work out just fine’_.


End file.
